


A Djinn's protection

by Libika



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he protected his king until the end,<br/>Devoted his entire self to the cause,<br/>Loved him with all his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Djinn's protection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr! I hope you'll like it~ It's my first time writing about Ugo!

Long, long ago, in forgotten lands,

Of old magic, golden wands,

Lived a child.

His eyes kind and wide,

Gleaming like rubies in the sun’s light,

As beautiful as a bird in his flight.

The clear, spring sky,

Surrounded his face,

All with divine grace.

Oh, poor little boy

You were left alone in the cold

Abandoned on the road,

You just wanted joy.

With your broken glasses,

You longed for unknown places,

Where friendly folks would welcome you,

Where they would love you.

Yet, you found him instead,

Linked by fate’s thread,

The cruel elder,

His icy eyes making you shiver.

He held your hand,

Gave you a wand,

Took you far from there,

Oh, he was tall and fair,

And you were living alone again,

No gain,

At all.

Waiting from summer to spring, winter to fall,

For someone to save you from your loneliness.

Until he arrived, hugging your papers,

His blue was blinding,

Destroying your vapors,

Replacing it with his laughing, his calling

“Ugo, you are so amazing!”

And you cried all your tears,

You gave him all your smiles,

All your fears,

Following him until the end of times.

You were his friend and lover,

His magi, and protector.

Together you fought the Elder,

Soon enough, the nightmare was over,

Under the wise king’s guidance

And the high queen’s valiance.

Yet, you were alone, crying,

Your friends screaming, fighting, killing,

You didn’t know what to do,

You wanted to die too,

But once again, was saved by blue.

He was your child, your friend,

Had been protected from the fiend,

Ugo waited for him to grow,

To fight his father’s foe,

In this new, strange world,

His small body curled

Up against his king,

Blond prince taking him under his wing,

Always happy,

And even as he went away,

And the sky was gray,

He watched over the child,

His friends, foes and family,

Finally, he smiled.

“We are friends, Aladdin…Thank you.”


End file.
